1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuation device for an electric switching device. The invention relates also to an electric switching device incorporating such an actuation device. The actuation device is, for example, slaved to the electric switching device.
2 Description of the Background
For security reasons, it must be possible to lock the control handle of an actuation device for an electric switching device only when the control handle is in the “Off” position. For this, it is a known practice to provide the actuation device with a device for locking the control handle when the latter is in its “Off” position. In order to keep the control handle in the locked position, padlocks are coupled through one or more openings formed in the control handle.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,912 describes such an actuation device in which the control handle supports a spring-mounted button masking the openings when it is in the unlocked position. When the control handle is in the “Off” position, a pressure of the button makes it possible to initiate the locking of the control handle but also to clear the openings provided for the passage of the padlocks.
Other locking devices are described in patents U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,497, U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,732 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,952.